


[ConnerDick][Titans]心一

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Titans 同人文 [4]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, connerdick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Conner猛地将Dick扑倒在庄稼地里，“那我们就在这里来一发吧。”Dick猛烈的反抗着，但是这是在Conner的心理世界，Conner有主场优势，很快，Dick被吃干抹净。
Relationships: Conner Kent/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Titans 同人文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108940
Kudos: 2





	[ConnerDick][Titans]心一

[ConnerDick][Titans]心一  
Brain Fuck  
注：原作：《Titans》  
Cp：Conner Kent/Dick Grayson  
第二季结局，Raven送Nightwing Dick进入Superboy Conner的心理世界，唤醒Conner。之后他俩就在Conner脑海里的一片庄稼地里看风景。 胡编开始。人物ooc。 

心一  
Dick唤醒Conner的一堆乱七八糟的对话后，Conner突然意识到，   
“我们两个好像不怎么熟啊，咱俩都没怎么见过面。Dick？Dick是谁？”   
尴尬的Dick一时无语，   
“我是。。。干，Conner，先别管那些。我们是一个队伍，是一家人。”   
“奥，我明白了”，沉迷在自己思维里的Conner没有听进去Dick的话，“你就是馋我的身子！”   
“不。。。我不是。。。”Dick连忙解释。   
没有理会Dick解释的Conner，上下打量着Dick，“不过，你的身材也不错，既然这样。。。”   
Conner猛地将Dick扑倒在庄稼地里，“那我们就在这里来一发吧。”   
Dick猛烈的反抗着，但是这是在Conner的心理世界，Conner有主场优势，很快，Dick被吃干抹净。 

送Dick进Conner心理世界的Raven，也目睹到了这一场脑交。   
卧槽太刺激了，我把Dick当小妈，Conner你竟然想当我小爸! 

事后，Dick和Conner回到现实时，事情早就已经解决了。 

不过一想到这事现场直播被Raven全盘监控到了，他们就不好意思跟Raven说话，一直躲着Raven。   
Raven:老娘我他妈的招谁惹谁了!


End file.
